Light In The Darkness
by Blitz Chick
Summary: Starfire and ProtoMan are off searching for Bass in the Undernet. What starts out as a simple recon mission gets pretty complicated very fast. Can this dynamic duo get out of this one with their new partner? IT IS DONE! ProtoMan: 'Bout freakin time....
1. Default Chapter

ProtoMan. EXE checked his internal clock. The set meeting time was 4:00. It was 4:06. "She's late." He stated to no one in particular. Who would hear him anyways? He was standing in a remote section of the Internet, which was practically the boundary line between civilized Internet and the Undernet.

The Undernet.

That was where the target was.

"You're late."

Turning, the tall Navi watched his partner approach.

Starfire. EXE smiled as she approached, her golden hair swinging behind her like some sort of cape. Placing her red-gloved hands on her hips, she sighed, looking out at the Undernet. "I apologize for being late. I ran into a little trouble and I didn't want to use the battlechip data I have stored just yet. So I took them out the old way. It took a bit longer than expected."

Glancing up at her silver haired partner, Starfire sought out his hidden eyes. "Are you sure about this? I mean, this is our first solo mission. No net ops or anything. Once we cross this line, we're totally on our own, you know that, don't you?"

Turning to look at her, the red Navi smiled. "I know Star. But we can do it. We've been in bigger messes before this, right?" Although he was smiling outwardly, ProtoMan was as scared as Starfire was.

Reaching up, Star slugged him playfully in the shoulder. "You liar."

With a deep breath, ProtoMan gathered his courage and stepped across the invisible boundary into the Undernet.

It was strange; everything was different even though he was only a couple feet from where he had been a moment ago. The air even seemed to be different. Turning, he looked at Starfire, who was standing hesitantly on the border.

Starfire stood, a dozen thoughts crowding her mind for attention. Could she actually find him? If they did, there was the other matter of recognization.

"Are you coming or not?"

Looking across the border, Star saw ProtoMan standing there. For some reason, he was a comforting sight. His silver hair snapped in the breeze, his red body standing out against the dusty brown of the Undernet, his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

With a deep breath, Starfire boldly charged across the border.


	2. That's BAD, Right?

Starfire leaned against a rock, panting. "How long have we been running?"

ProtoMan did a couple of mental calculations. "I'd say we've been running for maybe two and a half hours."

Starfire caught her breath. Two hours and no sign of him. Not even a footprint! Not that they'd been expecting any, the target usually floated.

Looking up, Starfire spoke. "If we've been running for two and a half hours, that means its six thirty. What do you think our Net Op's are doing?"

For a moment, ProtoMan pondered this question. "Chaud is probably eating dinner or working on a project."

Stretching, Star replied thoughtfully. "Sam probably ate around five thirty, so she's either doing homework or playing guitar. Or she's somewhere with Chaud."

Settling her gaze on the horizon, Starfire caught a movement about a half-mile away. Since she was a Net Navi, she had better vision than most humans. "ProtoMan! Focus on that pile of boulders out there! What do you see?"

ProtoMan silently adjusted his visor and the boulders leapt into focus. On top of the pile stood a cloaked Navi.

The target had been found.

Bass. EXE.

"Let's go!" Star cried, her fatigue forgotten. Bounding across the landscape, Star used the rocks and potholes to her advantage, boosting herself forward.

ProtoMan actually found himself straining to keep up with the little orange Navi. _If Star puts her mind to it_, He thought, _She can be a real speed demon!_

When they were about 100 yards from the rocks, Star spoke. "We've been spotted ProtoMan. Bass has come down from the rocks and just dove into a little cave."

ProtoMan grinned like a fox in a henhouse. "Checkmate."

Bass stood atop the pile of rocks. He had spotted the two Navis from a mile and a half away. He knew they were coming for him. The trap was already set.

FreezeMan approached. "Don't forget the plan Bass! We want them alive. You're the bait."

Over the years, Bass had become very good at shooting glances that could kill without moving a hair. Now, he treated FreezeMan to his best. "I know what I'm doing."

Everyone there knew better than to mess with the black Navi. But he was about to get a little more than he expected.

TorchMan opened a private line to his operator, Mr. Match. "Mr. Match, are you sure this is wise? If the legends about Bass are true…"

Mr. Match grinned sinisterly. "Look at it as killing two birds with one stone! Or in this case, three birds with a whole pile of stones."

TorchMan was about to laugh at his operators joke but Bass moved, the first time all day.

"It's time."

He leapt down, using the rock ledge to swing himself into the cave below.

Starfire and ProtoMan arrived at the mouth of the cave a couple moments later. Peering in, neither could see their target.

"Right," ProtoMan said matter-of-factly, "Cyber sword!" He turned to Starfire. "I'm going in. You stay here."

As he took half a step Star grabbed his ponytail. "You go alone? Not a chance mister! I'm coming with you, no matter what."

With a sigh, ProtoMan shook his head. Star was beautiful, but very headstrong and stubborn. "All right Star, just stay behind me. But if this is a trap…"

Starfire let go of the ponytail and stepped next to her partner. "Then we'll meet it best we can."

With ProtoMan in front and Star a couple steps behind they entered the cave.

"Bass." ProtoMan said quietly.

The cloaked figure was sitting on a boulder. He moved now so he was facing the two warriors.

"So. You found me." Standing, Bass spread his arms wide. "Now come and get me"

Above, the two Net Navis heard the signal phrase and let loose a shower of rocks and rubble. But this rubble wasn't ordinary. It had been laced with programs that would repel anything that was thrown at it.

Below, all three Navis were reacting differently.

"What the-?" ProtoMan gasped, looking up at the rocks plummeting towards him. No matter what his common sense told him, ProtoMan couldn't bring himself to move from the spot.

Bass watched in astonishment. This wasn't right! They were supposed to wait for him to get out of the cave! "TRAITORS!" Bass roared over the thunder of the falling rubble.

Starfire watched in horror as the rubble fell. If she took a step or two back, she'd be out of the line of fire, but ProtoMan would be crushed. Things began to slow as Star threw herself on ProtoMan, using herself as a human shield. A rock bounced off her helmet as they careened to the cave floor and everything went black.


	3. Bass

I coughed as the dust cleared. Those traitors! They had trapped me in here to die! Gazing through the dust, I saw the other Navis had been trapped too. At least that part of the plan worked. I approached them carefully. They were skilled enough to track me down, they were obviously dangerous.

There was a boy and a girl. The strange part was, the girl was lying unconscious on top of the boy, shielding him from the rocks. Strange, she seemed familiar, like I'd known her for a long time before this.

Brushing a couple rocks out of her golden hair, I studied her. "Who are you?" I asked, even though she couldn't answer.

Somewhere deep inside me, I felt something reawaken, but I still didn't know what it was. If only I knew…


	4. Blind

Star gave a low moan as she felt herself returning to consciousness.

"Star? Are you okay?" ProtoMan's voice filtered through the blackness. The cave must've been darker than Star originally guessed.

Tilting her head, Star tried to look around, there was nothing. Just blackness. Sudden panic gripped Star as she swung her hand to rest in front of her face. Nothing. Slowly, Starfire put her hand right on her face. Still nothing, just black.

At this, Starfire whimpered one word. "Blind."

"What did you say Star?"

"BLIND!" Starfire sobbed hysterically, "I can't see ProtoMan!"

ProtoMan placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hold on Star, just calm down. There's no way that you could know that."

"Oh yeah? Give me something specific to look at!" Struggling to sit up, Star looked in the direction of ProtoMan's voice.

"Okay…Umm…Oh! Three feet to your left is a boulder. What does it have growing on it?"

Starfire hitched a sob. "I don't know! All I see is black! Black, black, black!"

ProtoMan exhaled. "Oh my God…" Seeing his partner this distressed disturbed the red Navi. Leaning forward, ProtoMan hesitantly wrapped his arms around Starfire. To his surprise, she leaned into him, sobbing into his chest.

"I-I don't want to be blind ProtoMan!"

Slowly, ProtoMan rubbed Star's arm while rocking her back and forth. "Shh…. It's okay Star…we'll get through this. You'll see! Hey… take it easy… shh… it'll turn out okay… I promise it will."

After a while ProtoMan felt Starfire relax and her breathing ease as she fell asleep. Strange, in the midst of it all Star could always make him feel comfortable.

"Feh."

Turning, ProtoMan could make out Bass in the half-light.

Bass had his arms crossed across his chest and leaning against the wall. "She trusts you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah." Looking down at the sleeping Navi, ProtoMan sighed. Running a finger along the edge of his sunglasses. Finding the niche near the edge, he pulled them off gently. Feeling utterly incomplete, he set the glasses on Starfire's closed eyes.

"Why."

"What?" Glancing up, ProtoMan stared at Bass.

Flicking his eyes over, Bass gazed at ProtoMan with his deep burgundy eyes. "Why are you trying to help her?"

Staring at Bass, ProtoMan sighed. "She's my partner. I help her, and she helps me. That's how a partnership works."

"I was talking about why you helped her to find me."

"Oh." ProtoMan said, feeling his face grow hot. "You'll have to ask her, or we can wait for night to fall. Just to ensure she doesn't wake up and rip out our intestines through our left nostrils."

Bass nodded absently and stared at a very unremarkable patch of the cave wall until Starfire woke up about a half hour later.

Sitting up, Star touched the glasses gently. "ProtoMan?"

"Yes Star?"

"I'm wearing your sunglasses."

"That you are."

Reaching out, Star felt around in the darkness until she touched ProtoMan's face. "Your eyes…" She breathed when she felt ProtoMan's eyelashes brush against her fingertips.

Blinking, ProtoMan barely dared to breath. "What about my eyes?"

"What color are they?"

Startled, ProtoMan blurted an answer before his mind could think about the question. "Blue. My eyes are blue."

A small smile spread across Starfire's face. The first time ProtoMan had seen that smile, he thought he had suddenly died and an angel was looking at him.

"Hmmm…I love blue. Light blue or dark blue?"

Regaining his cool, ProtoMan considered it for a second. "Dark blue."

With a nod, Starfire pelted him with another question. "Navy blue or midnight blue?"

This last question startled ProtoMan. He rarely ever took off his sunglasses, and the last time had been over a year ago, when he first met Starfire. Now he stared at his own reflection in his sunglasses. "I'd say they're a little bit of both."

Abruptly, Starfire lurched forward, resting against ProtoMan's chest. "Why did you choose me?"

ProtoMan raised his eyes to the ceiling. What was with all the questions? "What do you mean?"

Turning her sightless eyes on ProtoMan, Star pouted a little. "When we first met. Why?"

With a smile, ProtoMan recalled the day like it had just happened. He was the best and brightest of the official Net Battlers. Since he was the best, he was to choose a partner to train. He chose Starfire.

_"Why didn't you choose MegaMan? He has all the potential…"_

_"I want her. She has everything MegaMan has and more. I'm taking her."_

Although the partnership was only supposed to be temporary, ProtoMan and Starfire ended up becoming great friends and permanent partners. Shaking his head, ProtoMan sighed. "You struck me as a challenge. Something that hadn't been done before. The others just followed regulations, but you, you had a style all your own."

Star wagged a finger at him. "Need I remind you that you followed every single regulation as well?"

Allowing himself a small smile, ProtoMan reluctantly nodded. "Well, yes, but that was before you came along."

Starfire was quiet for a little bit before sitting up. "Turn around."

"What?"

"Just turn around ProtoMan!"

Shifting so that his back was to Starfire, ProtoMan felt Starfire's fingers delicately combing through his long silver hair. Silently, he let Star comb through it for a little before she started to braid it. In the beginning, ProtoMan would be sitting in front of Starfire in classes at the official Net Battler's headquarters, only to find his hair in a braid when the class ended. "What're you doing this time?"

"I'm practicing my French braiding. Now shush!"

Both were quiet for a while before ProtoMan spoke softly again. "You know that Bass is here too."

Poking her head over his shoulder, Starfire whispered to him. "What, do you want me to braid his hair too?"

Laughing, ProtoMan looked at Star. "No, I just thought you'd like to know that."

As Star leaned back ProtoMan heard her whisper. "But it is nice to have him here."


	5. The Truth At Last

Later, Starfire was fast asleep and both boys were staring at each other from opposite ends of the cave.

Bass stared, unmoving, at ProtoMan, who in turn stared right back.

"So."

"So what, bishie boy?"

"So do you want to know why we're way out here, trapped in a cave because we were looking for you?"

Bass shrugged. "Go ahead. Try me."

With a sight, ProtoMan leaned back. "All right, but this is gonna sound crazy. Well, after the first incident with WWW, Star knew you were around and set off to find you. I didn't know why, but I helped anyways. After the Gospel incident, I asked her why. Turns out, you two are related. Brother and sister actually. But she wanted to find you and see if you were really the same as when you left her."

With a snort, Bass closed his eyes. "Us, related? You've got to be kidding. I don't even know that girl!"

"That's just why she had to come with." ProtoMan stated, looking directly at Bass. "Star claims that she can make you remember with just one word!"

Glancing at the sleeping orange Navi, Bass thought hard. "Now that I think about it, I've had some pretty random images popping up in my brain."

Snapping to attention, ProtoMan found himself intrigued. "Like what sort of images?"

Bass shook his head. "I don't know. It doesn't make any sense."

With a shake of his head, ProtoMan leaned back, folding his arms beneath his head. After sitting like this for a little while he began to sing softly. "Time to see the world, time to kiss a girl, time to cross that wild meridian, time to take a chance, time to learn a Cajun dance, kid you're gonna see the morning sun, on the Pascagoula run…"

In spite of himself, Bass found that he was intrigued by this Navi's song. "Where'd you learn that?"

Closing his eyes, ProtoMan shrugged. "Star taught it to me. Once upon a time you might have known it too." He gave a yawn. "I'm gonna hit the sack. See ya in the morning."

As easy breathing filled the cave, Bass was left all alone with his thoughts.


	6. The Blind And The Brother

I stared at the little orange Navi that was sleeping peaceably near ProtoMan. How could this blind little thing be my sister?

Moving forward, I saw she was smiling in her sleep. I took the moment to study her. It was true; she did have the same slightly roughish lopsided smile I had. Could it be possible? Was I this little girl's long lost brother?

In her sleep, the golden haired girl gave a small sigh, and I heard a word escape her lips.

"Oniichan…"

With that one little word, it was like I had been blasted with a program advance. I remembered everything, running away, Cossack, and mostly, my Starry.

Now I cast a fresh eye across the sleeping girl. Everything was familiar, from the way she was curled, to the way her hair swept across her shoulders and back.

Moving away from her, I sat back and decided to rest my eyes for a little bit. It wasn't like I had to be on guard. Who was going to attack us when we were supposedly dead?


	7. A Secret Revealed

Starfire woke up to the black world that had enveloped her for almost a day. Stretching like a contented cat, Star angled her head towards where she heard a small noise.

"So, you're awake."

Ah, not ProtoMan then. Bass. How delightful.

"Don't frown at me like that Starry."

That one word snapped Star to attention faster than a kiss from ProtoMan. Reaching out, she felt her fingertips brush the worn cloth of Bass' cape. "Oniichan…?"

Bass clasped his hands around Star's hand. "The one and only Starry."

Starfire gawked for a moment before throwing herself on Bass. "Oh Oniichan!"

Bass couldn't help it, he was grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah…I missed you too Starry."

Looking up towards a face she couldn't see, Starfire tried to picture how Bass would look. "What made you remember, Oniichan?"

With a grin, Bass ruffled Starfire's hair. "Remember that silly little habit you have of sometimes talking in your sleep?"

Turning a wonderful shade of pink, Starfire giggled. "Ohhh…so that's how you knew!"

Looking over her shoulder, Bass eyed the sleeping ProtoMan, who was curled in a somewhat undignified ball. "So who's the red dude?"

"His name is ProtoMan, Oniichan." Star stated simply. "He's my partner and he's saved my life a bunch of times!"

A loud and long yawn marked the awakening of ProtoMan, who began to sit up.

"You might not want to do that Proto, there's a big ol' stalactite hanging right there."

Looking up, ProtoMan found that indeed, there was a stalactite hanging only a couple inches from his face. "Wow! Good call Starfire. But how'd you know that it was there?"

Starfire began to run her fingers along the torn edges of Bass' cloak. "Simple. I hit my head on it on the first day and fixed it into my internal compass. Then I figured out where you were sleeping in relation to the stalactite and simply calculated that you'd hit your head when you sat up. Easy enough, really."

ProtoMan worked his way across the cave. "Well, we'd better get something to eat. It's been almost two days!"

Eyeing the red Navi curiously, Bass wasn't ready to leave his sister's side just yet. "Eat? We're Navis, we don't need to eat!"

Pulling up some moss, ProtoMan sighed. "We don't need to eat, but we do need to drink."

Frowning, Bass ground his back teeth. How could he have forgotten? A Navi is comprised of two things: A frame and data. Data gives the Navi personality and other important traits. A frame gave the data a place to stay. But inside the frame resides the most important data: the core data.

Core data contains the personality matrix for a Navi, and without that, the Navi would be deleted. Although Bass knew some Navi assassins who could kill you without even getting near the core data, taking out the core data was the most effective way. If a Navi didn't get enough water, the frame would start to shrink. Not enough to be noticeable, but enough to squeeze the core data uncomfortably. It is said that the feeling of having your core data being compressed is similar to suffocating or running out of air in a room. If let go long enough, the frame would eventually squeeze the core data until it disintegrated, deleting the Navi.

Since there was no water in the cave, the three could only rely on the plant life for water and nutrition.

Chewing thoughtfully, Starfire looked in what she hoped was Proto's direction. "You're SURE these aren't poisonous?"

"I'm positive Star! By the way, Bass" ProtoMan said quietly through a mouthful of mushroom, "What made you remember everything about Starfire?"

Finishing his mushroom, Bass shrugged. "Humans and Navis have strange habits. Talking in their sleep being one of them."

With a knowing smile, ProtoMan leaned back. "Ah, I see. Starfire mentioned the word in her sleep and you heard it!"

Now I must inform you that Navis dream similarly to humans. Only, when Starfire said 'Oniichan' in her sleep, she wasn't dreaming about Bass. She was probably dreaming about tap dancing pineapples with tires on their heads. Don't ask me why, Navis often say things that are totally unrelated to the dream they're having wile they sleep.

Working a couple bits of mushroom from his teeth, Bass sighed. "What I don't understand is why did Star go blind?"

Starfire finished her mushroom and moved closer to Bass. "I remember getting hit in the back of the head with a rock, but then everything went black!"

"I understand now."

All eyes shifted to ProtoMan, who was leaning coolly against the wall. "When that rock hit your head, it probably corrupted your data."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Bass exclaimed, "That rock hit the back of her head, how could it have corrupted the optic data? That data is in the front of a Navi's head!"

It took only thirty quick seconds of thought before ProtoMan had it worked out. "Of course…waves."

"Hello," remarked Bass sarcastically, "In case you haven't noticed, we're in a cave, not at the beach."

"No Bass, not that kind of wave, I'm talking about longitudinal waves!" Setting up a couple rocks in a row, ProtoMan found a good-sized one and tossed it in his hand. "Tell me Bass, what happens when you break the balls in pool?"

Bass shrugged. "I dunno, the scatter."

"Exactly. Now what will happen when I hit the balls on the end of this line?"

Quickly, Bass ran some calculations in his mind. "They'll scatter, like when you break."

ProtoMan raised an eyebrow roguishly. "Oh really?" With a flick of his wrist, the red Navi sent his rock skittering along the floor and into the end of the line of rocks. Unlike Bass' prediction, the rocks bumped into each other, sending the one on the end careening into the darkness.

Bass picked up one of the rocks. "How in the-?"

"Like I said, longitudinal waves. It's the way sound travels. One particle bumps into the next and so on. That's what probably happened to Starfire's data. The data that was originally hit crashed into the next one before moving back to its original position. The optic data just happened to be closest to the frame and collided with it, causing corruption. In this case, you lost your sight. At best, you'd be colorblind, but still able to see."

Starfire gave a low whistle. "Dang. That's quite the explanation Proto."

He shrugged. "Well, it's not like we've got anything better to do around here."

Taking his finger, Bass drew a number sign in the dust. "Who's up for tic-tac-toe?"

Scooting towards the makeshift board, Starfire smiled. "Sure, I'll play you Oniichan."

The silver-haired Navi couldn't help himself. He moved forward in spite of himself. "I play winner!"

Bass guided Starfire's hand to the board and then smiled. "You know, now that you're blind I'm not gonna go easy on you."

Gamely, Starfire returned the grin. "Don't worry, I won't be either."

Several moves later, Starfire drew a diagonal line across the board. "Tic-tac-toe, three in a row. I win."

Leaning back, Bass rubbed his helmet. "Darn it Star, how did you do that!"

As ProtoMan moved into position to play, Starfire's grin widened. "Yeah, he never could beat me when I _could_ see."


	8. The Incredibly Long Poetry Chapter!

After a good long tic-tac-toe tournament, Starfire retreated back to Bass' side. Ever since the black Navi had begun to remember her, Star had become very clingy to him. Not that Bass seemed to mind. If anything, he actually seemed a bit protective of her!

As Star curled up at his side, Bass stoked her hair fondly. Giggling quietly, Starfire began to recite a poem.

"If you are a dreamer, come in,

If you are a dreamer, a wisher, a liar,

A hope-er, a pray-er, a magic bean buyer…

If you're a pretender, come sit by my fire,

For we have some flax golden tales to spin.

Come in!

Come in!"

Glancing up sharply, ProtoMan stopped what he was doing, which was drawing a picture of what was supposed to be Chaud, but looked more like a turnip. "Where'd you learn that?"

Starfire casually shrugged. "I dunno, I learned it when I was little!" She sidled closer to Bass. "Say your poem Oniichan! Please?"

Bass bit his lip. "Oh Star, you know I'm no good at reciting poetry…"

Grasping his arm, Starfire looked up at Bass. "Awwww, please Oniichan? We don't care if you're good or not! _PLEASE_?"

With a reluctant sigh, Bass launched into a poem,

"Listen to the MUSTN'TS, child,

Listen to the DON'TS,

Listen to the SHOULDN'TS,

The IMPOSSIBLES, the WON'TS.

Listen to the NEVER HAVES

Then listen close to me—

Anything can happen, child,

ANYTHING can be."

With a squeal of happiness, Starfire threw herself onto Bass in a hug. "That was great Oniichan! I loved it!"

ProtoMan clapped a couple times. "Those are good poems. Who wrote them? Poe? Frost? Sandburg?

Bass gave a small snort. "Silverstein. We're not that big on the classics." Looking up from where Starfire was snuggling into his cloak, he glanced at ProtoMan. "You have a favorite poem ProtoMan?"

Turning about ten shades of red before regaining control of his emotions, ProtoMan shrugged. "I have one, but you wouldn't like it. It's by Robert Frost."

Grinning into Bass' cloak, Starfire sighed. "Just try us Proto."

Coughing gently, the red Navi sat up tall.

"The Road Not Taken, by Robert Frost.

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,

And sorry I could not travel both,

Be one traveler, long I stood,

And looked down one as far as I could

To where it bent in the undergrowth

Then took the other, just as fair

And having perhaps the better claim

Because it was grassy and wanted wear;

Though as for that the passing there

Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay

In leaves no step had trodden black.

Oh, I kept the first for another day!

Yet knowing how way leads onto way,

I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh

Somewhere ages and ages hence;

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—

I took the one less traveled by,

And that has made all the difference."

After Proto finished, the cave was deadly silent. He sighed. "I knew you wouldn't like it."

"Who said we didn't like it?" Starfire exclaimed. "I loved it! It's so inspirational! How'd you learn it?"

Flushing, ProtoMan looked away from the other Navis, as if embarrassed. "When Chaud was little, he loved hearing me read poetry to him. This was his favorite. I used to tell it to him when he fell asleep. Now that Chaud isn't a little kid any more, I don't get to recite it that often, but I still remember it. But…every now and then when Chaud has a bad day, I'll say it to him and he feels better." Looking back to his companions, ProtoMan shook himself a little bit. "I like poetry, it's very inspiring to me. I even tried to memorize The Raven, but I could only do one stanza." Taking a breath, the silver-haired Navi quickly recited what little he knew.

"Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,

'Sir,' said I, 'or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;

But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,

And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,

That I scarce was sure I heard you' -- here I opened wide the door, --

Darkness there and nothing more."

Bass smiled cheerfully, "Yeah! I remember trying to memorize that when I was a kid! I can only remember the second to last stanza though. It was my favorite."

"'Be that our sign of parting, bird or fiend!' I shrieked, up starting—

'Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!

Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!

Leave my loneliness unbroken! – Quit the bust above my door!

Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!'

Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore'"

Starfire gave a sigh in exasperation. "God! What is it with you two and that depressing poem?" Sitting up, her normally sunny expression turned serious. "Now speaking of people sighing and shrieking, haven't you noticed something odd about this cave?"

Bass grinned roguishly. "Yeah, three really powerful Navis are trapped inside with nothing to do!"

Slapping his leg playfully, Starfire continued. "No seriously! What else is odd? What about you ProtoMan, you're the master of observation."

Brushing dust from his hair, ProtoMan thought. "Yeah. Bass, why can't you just bust us out of here with your earth breaker? I've seen what that can do."

With a smug grin, Bass crossed his arms. "Nice try ProtoMan, but I already thought of that one. First, this entire cave is coated in experimental programs that will reflect anything that is thrown at it. Like an aura, only it reflects as well as deflects. And second, if this cave wasn't coated in that stuff, there's still the possibility of starting an avalanche and killing us all."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-!" Star's outburst made the boys jump. "DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!"

"Maybe?"

"Look, we've been here for almost two days, right?" Although she couldn't see the boys nod, Starfire continued. "With the three of us talking and breathing hard and such, we should've run out of air in at least an hour on the first day! But we haven't. So that means…."

Bass grasped this concept first. "Then if there's a way for air to get in…."

"There's a way for us to get out." ProtoMan finished and stood. "Right. You heard the lady Bass! Let's find that hole! Star, search the pile of rubble with your hands, Bass and I will search the rest of the cave."

By late in the evening, Starfire had fallen asleep against the pile of boulders trapping them in the cave. ProtoMan was working his way around the back of the cave searching with his hands and eyes for even the littlest hole. Bass stopped for a moment before taking off his cloak and spreading it across his sleeping sister.

"Why did you do that?" ProtoMan inquired, pushing aside a couple pebbles to get a better look at a nook he was inspecting.

Shaking dust from his oddly shaped helmet, Bass smiled. "She's my little sister. I gotta take care of her."

Looking across, Bass caught ProtoMan staring at his chest, to where a long diagonal scar ran across his chest. "Yeah, they all stare the first time."

Realizing what Bass meant, ProtoMan looked away, embarrassed.

"No need to be ashamed of yourself ProtoMan. I get it all the time. It's the scar I got right before I ran away." He smiled wryly, "Heh. Cossack never did like the idea of my being totally independent. So he thought beating me into submission would do it. Well, he thought wrong."

The tall red Navi was quiet as he continued to search. Moving along, he felt a blast of fresh air on his face. Moving back a step, ProtoMan looked up. There it was! The hole in which the air was coming through! "Bass! I found it!"

Rushing over, Bass and ProtoMan craned their necks to look through the hole. It was fairly large. A small Navi could have gotten through with some difficulty. The cyber sky was dark and dotted with stars. So it was night out. Bass stared in silent awe and heard ProtoMan muttering something under his breath.

"Twenty two, twenty three, twenty four…."

"What on Earth are you doing ProtoMan?"

Glancing over, ProtoMan shrugged. "Counting the stars. It's a pastime I have."

"Pretty pointless pastime if you ask me."

"Yeah, but it make you think. I got up to three thousand and five once." Proto remarked as he lay down so he could see out the hole.

For another moment, Bass just watched ProtoMan move his lips, silently counting before lying down so his feet were facing away from ProtoMan's feet. "Here, I'll help you."

Both Navis got to a total of three thousand, four hundred and twenty six before they fell asleep.


	9. Bass' Plan

I awoke to see Starfire looking out the hole ProtoMan and I had discovered the night before. A stream of light was pouring through and illuminated Starfire's face.

"Oniichan…" Star whispered so as not to wake ProtoMan, "I can feel the sun."

Standing, I smiled at her. "Yeah, isn't it great! Three days in here as of now. I really can't believe it myself."

Starry nodded and I took a moment to look at her. She had grown so much since I last saw her! My little sister had made the transition from a little girl into a young woman and can I tell you, she looked great. We were built similarly, tall, lean, lanky, and a bit awkward looking. I was able to hide these facts with my cloak, but Starfire seemed to love it.

If I didn't know Starry better, I'd say she could have been a gymnast, or a dancer, or perhaps a professional volleyball player. But those things could never satisfy my sister's thirst for adventure and danger.

That's the thing about Starry; she has a nose for trouble. When we were kids, it was always up to me to get her out of trouble. How had she fared by herself, now that I couldn't watch out for her? I knew she had a net Op that was for sure. But her operator couldn't keep tabs on Star all the time? Who took care of her then?

A yawn from the floor snapped me out of my thoughts, and I found myself looking at ProtoMan, stretched out at my feet.

"Hmmm…" He opened his eyes. "Oh, hey Bass." Sitting up, he looked over at the hole. "So what do you think?"

I glanced at the hole. "About the hole?"

"Yeah. Do you think I'd fit?"

"WHAT?"

ProtoMan stared at me. "You don't think that I'm gonna sit here for the rest of my life! We're getting out of here. If I can fit through, maybe I can shift the rubble enough for you to get out. So I'm asking you, do you think I'll fit through that hole or not?"

Starfire jerked around. "ProtoMan, you can't! It's too dangerous to be this far into the Undernet on your own!"

Placing his hands gently on Star's shoulders, I watched ProtoMan talk with my sister.

"Star, I've got to! Don't you want to see Sam grow up?"

I can only assume that Sam is Starry's Net Op, because she screwed up her face and nodded. ProtoMan continued steadily.

"Then I've got to get out! I don't want to be stuck in here, dying while Chaud lives his life! I've got to go."

Star pouted just the tiniest bit before pulling close to ProtoMan in a hug. "All right Proto, but you be safe out there."

ProtoMan smiled and stroked Starfire's hair. "Don't worry, I'll come back safe and sound for you."

It was pretty weird, watching my sister in the arms of another guy. But as much as I hate to admit this, she looked really happy! Plus, those two made a perfect picture, standing there like that. But I'm not into that mushy stuff, so I turned away until they were done.

ProtoMan turned and looked at me. "Can you give me a boost up?"

I nodded and cupped my hands so ProtoMan could put his foot in it. Boosting him up, ProtoMan was able to find a couple foot holds so I moved back to make sure he didn't hurt himself up there.

ProtoMan had his head in the hole for about five minuets before a loud curse erupted from the hole.

"What is it Proto?" Starfire asked, moving forward to help.

A muffled voice came from the tunnel. "I'm stuck! I can't get into the tunnel any further!"

Starfire was silent for a moment, then she tapped ProtoMan's ankle. "Proto, I think it's because your shoulders are too broad."

Well, to say the least, ProtoMan began spewing out a stream of words so unprintable it nearly made the fins on my helmet curl! But that's a good thing. The more curses you know in the Undernet, the better off you are.

Pulling himself out of the hole, ProtoMan clambered back down to the floor. Uttering another curse, he sat down. "Now what? We can't widen the hole because none of us have the battle chip data for that and it might collapse the tunnel if we do!"

I was quiet for a while before an idea formed in my head. Clearing my throat, I looked at ProtoMan. "ProtoMan, may I have a private word with you?"

Pulling him aside, ProtoMan looked at me. "All right Bass, what's up?"

"I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

"Will it get us out of here?"

"Yes, but you're _REALY_ not going to like it."

ProtoMan sighed. "Bass, if it gets me back home, I want to hear it."

I told ProtoMan my plan.

He _REALLY_ didn't like it.


	10. Reaching For The Light

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY **_MAD_**!" ProtoMan nearly yelled.

Bass winced and could understand the red Navi's distress. "Look, I told you that you wouldn't like it!"

Lowering his voice, ProtoMan stared at Bass incredulously. "We can't do that! Bass, you're the last person I thought would suggest something this insane! I mean, she's your sister for heaven's sake!"

With a sigh, Bass nodded. "I know ProtoMan! But listen to me. If this wasn't the only way, I wouldn't even consider this, but it just might be."

The silver haired Navi paced restlessly. "What about you? You're thin enough to fit!"

Shaking his head, Bass chuckled. "No can do. If your shoulders are too broad, then I'm not gonna fit either." He pulled back his cloak quickly to reveal gold shoulder pads.

Whirling on his companion, ProtoMan was almost yelling again. "No! So help me God, I will not let you send Starfire, your own _SISTER_, out into the Undernet alone!"

"Excuse me."

Turning, ProtoMan saw Starfire with her arm drawn back. Abruptly, she brought her arm down, slapping her tall partner across the face. Stumbling back a step, ProtoMan rubbed his face where Star had hit him.

Standing firmly, her sightless eyes glaring at ProtoMan behind his own sunglasses. "I may be blind Proto, but I'm not deaf."

ProtoMan could only stare. "Y-You slapped me."

The black Navi gaped. "You slapped him!"

Stepping forward, Starfire sighed. "Proto, if I can get us out of here, I will. Please, understand this!"

ProtoMan couldn't help but stare for another moment before finally nodding once. "A-All right."

A smile spread across Starfire's face. "Then that's it then. I'm going to go get help."

"What?"

"I'm not as strong as you two! I can't move some of those boulders by myself. I've got to get help and come back."

ProtoMan stared incredulously at Bass. "She's kidding, right?"

Shaking his head, Bass sighed. "I'm afraid not ProtoMan. Starfire may be strong, but not like us."

A gentle touch on his shoulder made ProtoMan turn slightly.

Starfire was there, hovering almost protectively at his side, her face sweet. "Proto, I know that you're just looking out for me. Like when you told me to stay out of the cave, remember? But if I had, you'd be dead. This is another one of those things! You have to let go of what you care about to move on! I'll be okay, I promise you."

ProtoMan was still for a moment before sweeping Starfire up in a tight embrace. "Oh God Star, I hope you're right. I-I don't think I could stand to loose the best partner I ever had."

Although Bass couldn't see this, Starfire felt a couple tears fall onto her cheeks. She couldn't tell whose they were.

The black Navi sighed. "Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow. C'mon Starry, you've gotta get going."

"Hold on a moment Oniichan." Starfire took off the sunglasses and presented them to ProtoMan. "Here, if I come back with these on, Chaud will think you're dead and I took them."

He nodded and boosted her up into the hole.

As she prepared to climb in, Star chanced a glance back and imagined how the boys would look. Proto, tall and proud, always watching out for her. And Bass, lanky and roguish with a wild streak. Then she turned away, turned her face towards the sun, and crawled towards the light.

From Blitz Chick: This chapter is dedicated to my graduating class of 2005. Congrats guys! Now let's turn away from all we've known in middle school, and walk towards the sun.


	11. The Journey Home

When Starfire got to the end of the tunnel, she ungracefully tumbled head over heels down the slope. Standing up, she shook herself off, then turned back towards what she hoped was the cave.

"ProtoMan? Are you there?"

A moment passed before a faint voice drifted from the tunnel. "I'm here Star, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How're you and Bass doing on supplies?"

Bass' voice sailed out of the hole. "From what I can see, ProtoMan and I have about a day's worth of food left. If we ration it right, we might get another day and a half on, but don't count on it. Oh Starry, you gotta go! Go, go, go!"

Starfire smiled. "Gone baby!"

Sprinting across the landscape, Starfire was doing mental calculations. If she was running towards the sunrise, that would mean she was going east. If she had gone south, she would've ended up deeper into the Undernet. Any way but south would lead her away from the Undernet. Thank heaven for that.

Although she was unaware of this fact, three sets of eyes were watching her from afar.

ShadowMan. EXE scowled in disgust. "I thought you said that they were dead!" He hissed at TorchMan and FreezeMan.

TorchMan tried to recover the situation. "Well, they should be by all means ShadowMan sir! There must've been a hole that we didn't see."

"Yes, but if there was a hole, why did they send the smallest of the group?" FreezeMan said quietly. "No, they sent her because she was the only one who could fit through the hole. Those other two are trapped there until she comes back with reinforcements."

ShadowMan glared at his incompetent companions. "There is still time for you to correct this mistake. You must delete her. When she is gone, the others will die." Leaning close, he dropped his voice to a dangerous whisper. "Is this clear?"

Both Navis only nodded and began to make their plans.

Meanwhile, Starfire continued to run, despite her fatigue. The sun blazed overhead and heated the landscape below.

_"Starry, you've got to take a break."_

Pushing damp hair off the back of her neck, Starfire looked around. There, through the blackness was Bass! He was just as he was when she saw him last. Disobedient, wild, and protective. The cloak he now wore was gone, revealing a skinny, lanky young Navi. "Bass?"

The young black Navi smiled. _"It'll be all right Starry! You don't need to give your life for ours."_

Star shook her head. "Are you real? Am I going crazy?" Picking herself up from her brief respite, Starfire set herself back on the right track. "Even so, I've got to get back to Sam! She's the only one who can help right now."

Darting off, FreezeMan and TorchMan watched her.

"Interesting," FreezeMan remarked coolly (no pun intended), "She appears to be suffering from illusions! Delirious too."

TorchMan chuckled evilly. "All the more easier to kill then."


	12. A Little History

Night had fallen. The boys in the cave could now tell when to sleep because of the hole.

"PROTOMAN WAKE UP!"

Blearily, ProtoMan opened his eyes to see Bass recoiling away from him on a rock. He rubbed his eyes. "Bass? What're you doing?"

Bass was looking at ProtoMan like he'd turned into an alien. "More like what you were doing! I woke up and you were hugging my leg and stroking my cloak!"

ProtoMan practically shot across the cave. "GAH!" The red Navi wiped his hands on his legs as if to clean himself off. "Oh GROSS! Now I don't feel clean!"

The black Navi gave a barking laugh. "YOU don't feel clean? You weren't the one who's leg was getting hugged!"

For a while, both Navis were silent before Bass chanced a quick glance over at his silver haired companion. "You like her, don't you?"

Sharply glancing up, ProtoMan looked at Bass. "What do you mean?"

Bass shrugged and slid down from his rock. "I mean Starry. You like her, don't you?" Seeing ProtoMan's poker look, the black Navi sighed. "Never mind. I was just making a guess on a hunch."

Silence reigned again before ProtoMan spoke hesitantly. "Starfire is like…she's like no other Navi I've ever met. I mean, she can just bring down barriers you've had for years that haven't ever been breached!"

Nodding sagely, ProtoMan's cloaked companion smiled. "That's what Star was programmed to do. Did you know that she might not be here if not for me?"

Staring at Bass, Proto was amazed. "Really?"

With another nod, Bass continued. "When she was created, I was going to spend a day with her before she was presented to the other scientists. Well, Star didn't have a name at that time and we were sitting there at night and looking at the stars and she points at one and she says, 'fire!' I knew better than that and explained to her what stars were. So Starry looks at me and points at herself. 'Starfire?' She asked me and I think about it. Then I say 'Yeah. That's your name. Starfire.' And right before we went to bed, Starry took my arm and said 'Tara.' I was confused though. 'Terra, as in the Latin word for earth?' I asked and she said no, Tara spelled t-a-r-a. So that's how she got her middle name!"

ProtoMan couldn't help but smile at the story. "That's nice but how does this factor into you saving her life?"

Winking, Bass continued. "Well, the next day I hadn't told Cossack about Star giving herself a name. Plus, he was supposed to present her to his fellow scientists for approval. The scientists liked her a lot more than me and everything was going great until one bright bulb asked what her name was. When Cossack told them she didn't have one, they got all in a tizzy. See, back then, if a Navi didn't have a registered name, they were deleted. I liked Star and didn't want her to go away so I just blurted it out. 'Starfire' I said and everyone looked at me. 'Her name is Starfire Tara Cossack' I told them and they didn't complain one bit."

The tall Navi smiled. "That's nice. So you saved her life?"

"Yep." After a moment of thought, Bass sighed. "You're lucky to have someone like that by your side."

ProtoMan nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am." Turning onto his side, he looked at Bass seriously. "Don't tell Star this, but I really like her."

Bass' dark cranberry eyes sparkled by the starlight that streamed through the hole. "Man, it's hard for a guy like you NOT to like her! And don't worry, what goes on in the cave, stays in the cave."

Rolling onto his back, ProtoMan put his hands behind his head. "I wonder where she is right now."

"Hey ProtoMan?"

"Yeah Bass?"

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Just keep your hands to yourself."

Chuckling, ProtoMan shook his head. "I intend to."

Starfire was curled up in a shallow hole she'd dug into the sandy ground of the Undernet. To keep warm, she had spread the dirt from the hole across her like a blanket. Not much, but it was a whole lot better than nothing.

The golden haired Navi dreamed of her companions in the cave and smiled.

Two pairs of eyes watched the orange Navi dream on. Regarding her with assassin's eyes, they made their plans against her.

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: This is NOT a Proto x Bass fan fic. Proto was dreaming and didn't mean to. Yes, I DID get the main theme of the last line in this chapter from a War of the Worlds commercial. Got a problem with it? Tough cookies. Oh, please read my brother's fan fic. His name is SithKing Zero. The story's really good!


	13. The Strongest Emerges

Hey guys, Blitz Chick here. Just gonna say sorry if the last few chapters were lacking in action or anything. I've been a bit busy. But thank you to my reviewers! HydraMan. EXE, SithKing Zero, and everyone else who I've left off to make sure I don't spell your name wrong! Okay, here goes the chapter.

Starfire awoke and shook the dirt off her back. Finding her bearings, she set off again in the direction of what she hoped was home. Still, her mirage/ spirit guide of a young Bass hovered in front of her patiently.

Working her way across the landscape, Starfire glanced at her guide. "Why are following me?"

The spirit shrugged casually. "I don't know, why am I?"

With a shake of her head, Starfire laughed. It may not be the real deal, but this spirit Bass still acted like him!

Abruptly, Starfire ground to a halt. Some sixth sense within her was going wild and told her to stop.

This surprised the two other Navis standing before the small orange Navi too.

"I thought you said she was blind." Hissed FreezeMan.

"She is!" TorchMan replied sharply. "I just don't know how she could've known…"

"What do you want from me TorchMan?"

Both Navis grinned maliciously at each other and began to circle the golden Navi before them.

"It's not what we want," FreezeMan chuckled slyly, "No, it's what ShadowMan wants."

Angling her head towards the voice, Star grimaced. "FreezeMan! You're here too? What does ShadowMan want with us?"

Cackling evilly FreezeMan continued to prowl around his prey. "Us is not an option! Your companions are now dead, and soon you will be too! Then there will be no one in the way for ShadowMan to claim the title of strongest!"

Starfire tried to reason with TorchMan. "Listen to this nonsense TorchMan! Once ShadowMan has what he wants he'll get rid of you! What can you possibly gain from a harebrained scheme like this?"

"We will be his second-in-commands." TorchMan stated plainly. Pointing one of his burner arms at Starfire, he spoke again. "And now it's time for you to die!"

With her head bowed, a shadow was cast over Starfire's brilliant blue eyes. When she spoke again, she and her invisible guide spoke as one.

"_So be it._"

Exploding into action, Starfire rocketed out of the way of the jet of flame that came her way. "CYBER SWORD!"

Shooting a pulse of ice from his palm, FreezeMan froze the ground in front of the dynamic little Navi.

Sliding across the ground, Star went crashing from ice to dirt. Spitting the grit from her mouth, she rolled out of the way of a freeze blast, swiping with her Cyber Sword at FreezeMan's legs. The orange Navi was rewarded by a cry of agony from her opponent.

Switching weapons as she stumbled up, the ordinary Cyber Sword transformed into an Aqua Blade. Lunging towards where she hoped TorchMan was, Star gave a small yell.

_"Keep them talking or you'll never be able to find them!"_ Cried the spirit Bass.

TorchMan slammed one of his arms into the ground. "FIRE TOWER!"

Gulping nervously, Starfire felt a bead of sweat slide down her neck. If she didn't move, that fire tower would engulf her! With a cry of defiance,

Starfire threw herself to her right.

And landed in the middle of the Fire Tower.

TorchMan had tricked Starfire by placing the fire tower to one side instead of right in front of him, where Star was.

A low moan escaped Star as she lay on the ground. Abruptly, hands picked her up and flung her away.

"You really are pitiful." Drawled FreezeMan. Smirking, he watched the little Navi struggle to sit up.

"Program Advance! A-Z CANNON!" Pointing her cannon in the direction of the voice, Starfire let loose a barrage of laser fire.

From where she lay, Star could hear FreezeMan's scoff. "Feh! You're hardly worth the time."

"ShadowMan was right," Bragged TorchMan, "This is fun!"

Gritting her teeth, Starfire dug deep into her reserve battle chip data. "LONG SWORD!" Dashing forward, the golden Navi slashed wildly, hysteria threatening to take over.

Laughter rang all around Starfire as she unknowingly sliced downwards at TorchMan.

"Barrier."

For several moments, time seemed to freeze. Star hung in midair, the shattered pieces of her Long Sword hanging before her. Crashing to the ground, Star brought her arms up to shield her face from the falling pieces of Long Sword.

A sharp kick from FreezeMan sent Starfire skidding across the sand. She whimpered quietly before looking at her brother, who was standing before her, arms crossed across his chest.

"O…Oniichan….please….help me…."

Shaking his head, the young black spirit shrugged. _"You can do it yourself Starry!"_

Coughing, Star felt a little bead of sweat slide down her face. "C-Can't….no more…Battle Chip data…"

Smiling a smile that was somewhere between innocent and malicious, Bass sighed. _"Oh, I'm not so sure about that! You still have one trick up your sleeve…"_

In a moment of realization, Star's eyes grew to the size of small saucers. "B-But…"

_"But what? So what if they find out!"_ Bass exploded. _"If they do, screw them! You're powerful enough to wipe them out single handedly if you wanted to!"_ Then, in a more gentle tone, Bass leaned down and took Star's face in his hand. _"You have that kind of power inside of you. I'm proud of you for getting this far on your own, but every now and then, you've got to get a little extra help."_

"We don't have time for this!" Thundered TorchMan. "Let's delete her and get it over with!"

Bass backed away from Starfire. He nodded. "Go for it."

With a defiant nod, Star curled her frame into a ball.

At that same time, both Navi assassins chose to launch their attacks.

A great column of smoke and fire erupted from the place where both attacks met, sending sand flying.

Unshielding his eyes, TorchMan squinted through the smoke. "Did we get her?"

FreezeMan was about to answer when he saw it. A figure through the smoke. It was standing, battered and beaten, but defiant.

Starfire stood, engulfed in a golden flame that rippled across her body and radiated the power that she held.

Recoiling, TorchMan stared. "B-But how!"

An explosion erupted from the palm of Star's hand, ripping through TorchMan like a shinai (Japanese sword) through rice paper. Turning, she faced the stunned FreezeMan, eyes blazing like blue flames.

"W-What kind of Navi _are_ you?" He whispered.

A devilish grin spread across Starfire's face. "I," She stated, her hand glowing with unearthly power, "Am the strongest."

In a burst of golden yellow light, FreezeMan was gone, and so was Starfire's invisible guide. With a smug grin, Starfire dashed off again.

Sam Rebena watched her good friend Chaud Blaze pace in her kitchen. This didn't worry her too much, except now she was worried he'd pace a hole in the floor. "Chaud, sit down please! We have to get started on our homework!"

The white-haired boy looked at Sam, his deep blue eyes. "It's been too long."

"Yeah, it HAS been too long since I aced a quiz in math! Please Chaud…"

"No Sam, I'm talking about our Navis!" Chaud flopped into a chair opposite his blue-eyed girl friend. "It's been a week and no sign of them1 I'm getting really worried."

With a sigh, Sam pushed some hair the color of coffee with cream out of her eyes. "Chaud, if Bass doesn't want to be found, he's not gonna be found that easily." Leaning back in her chair, Sam sighed. "I wonder where Star is right now…"

A loud crash emitted from a screen on the wall. Leaning against the wall, battered, beaten, and holding her side, Starfire was grinning devilishly. "You rang?"


	14. Reunion

"STAR!" Sam leapt from her seat and dashed over to the wall monitor. "Star, are you all right? What happened?"

"What happened? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED!" It was at this time that Starfire proceeded to tell the two young netbattlers in the room exactly what she thought of ShadowMan, using the loudest, most profane language she could muster.

After the rant was over, Sam gave a low whistle. "Dang Star, I didn't even know you KNEW that many curses! And did I hear some Russian in there?"

"Actually," Corrected the small Navi, "It was part of a Portuguese voodoo ritual." Shaking her head, Star was back to business again. "But we don't have time to stand around here and discuss voodoo. Sam, ProtoMan's in trouble!"

"WHAT!" Chaud said in disbelief. But something else startled him. It was the way Starfire reacted to his voice, like she hadn't seen him.

"Chaud?" Angling her head towards the sound of the voice, the golden haired Navi blinked. "Oh, sorry. Didn't see ya there. Course, I can't really see much of anything now that I mention it…."

Both Chaud and Sam glanced at each other before Chaud spoke. "What do you mean by that?"

With a deep breath, Starfire looked up. "I hate to tell you this, but I'm blind."

Sam made a small noise, halfway between a squeak and a scream. "Oh Star! But…how?"

With a quick shake of her head, Star crossed her arms across her chest. "My data was corrupted when I was hit with a rock. But we need to get GutsMan, MegaMan, and Roll! They're the only ones who can help me save ProtoMan and Bass!"

Chaud nodded, picking up his bright red PET, which is short for Personal Terminal. "I'll contact them. You get going back to ProtoMan!"

When Chaud was in the other room, Sam looked at her Navi. "So you found him?"

"Yeah. He even remembered me! The plan worked!"

Smiling, Sam plugged in her sky blue PET. "That's amazing Star." She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "That's really great."

"Sam, are you crying?" Asked Star in a gentle voice.

Blinking a couple times, Sam nodded. "Yes, but how'd you know?"

Smiling wryly, Starfire shrugged. "Your voice sounded a bit funny."

Chaud returned from the family room. "All right, they're on their way."

No sooner had the words left Chaud's mouth than three Navis appeared on the monitor.

GutsMan. EXE was a large Navi that reminded Sam of a gorilla. A gorilla that had been turned into a robot and had the intelligence of toast. He was very smitten with Starfire and Roll, but unfortunately for him, they liked guys who could actually think.

Roll. EXE was designed almost exactly like Starfire; except for she was all pink, instead of Starfire's bright orange and red color scheme. On her head were two gold things that resembled ribbons, which curled back and ended almost behind her head. Her ponytail was stiff, with a green ribbon at the end of it, unlike Stars, which looked like ProtoMan's. Both girls were blonde, but Roll was a bit more of a yellow blonde and Star was a golden blonde.

MegaMan. EXE was a small blue Navi, but he packed a punch! He had glittering green eyes that matched Rolls eyes. It wasn't a big secret that he liked Roll, but he had never gotten the courage to ask her out before. His specialty was the blaster, but he was versatile.

"Starfire! GutsMan miss you much, Guts Guts!" Boomed GutsMan as he prepared to hug Starfire.

"Touch me GutsMan and you'll be eating through a tube for the rest of your life." Starfire threatened and GutsMan immediately backed off.

MegaMan smiled. Starfire may be irritating, she may be a bit crazy, and she may be a bit odd, but she was a good Navi beneath it all. She of all people didn't deserve to be blind.

Turning, Starfire seemed to look directly at MegaMan and Roll. "Hey Mega. Hey Roll. It's nice to see you two again. Or, rather not see you." She gave a cheerful grin. "Well, we gotta go! Proto and Bass need our help!"

Roll's face was concerned. "But how will we find our way back?"

Starfire threw a playful arm around Roll's shoulders. "Roll, don't you think I don't know my way?" Then she winked. And from the shadows, an unseen spirit winked back at her.


	15. Fallen

It was becoming harder to concentrate. ProtoMan wiped sweat from his brow and knew, that if he didn't get water soon, he would be deleted. He could tell Bass was feeling the same effects too. The black Navi wasn't talking as much, and he wasn't moving too much.

Cracking open one of his crimson eyes, Bass gave a feeble grin. "Looks like…it's almost over for us…"

ProtoMan tried to speak, he truly did, but all that came out was a hoarse grunt. Swallowing painfully, he spoke. "Yeah…" Looking at the black Navi across from him, ProtoMan spoke thoughtfully, "Do you have any regrets?"

Thinking for a moment, Bass replied in a soft voice. "I regret not being able to be there when Starry needed me. And I'm sorry for abandoning her." He leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

ProtoMan nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better partner for Star, and that I left Chaud much too soon." Reaching forward and placing a hand on Bass' shoulder, the silver haired Navi smiled. "I'm just glad that in the end, it's you I'm stuck with."

Smiling his roguish grin, the cloaked Navi placed his hand on ProtoMan's shoulder. "Same here my friend, same here." Taking back his hand, Bass turned his head away. "Now go 'way, let me sleep."

Similarly, ProtoMan could feel his system shutting down to conserve water and energy. Looking up at the hole, he saw the sun shining through. _'Chaud,'_ He thought sorrowfully, _'I'm sorry…you'll be fine on your own though…don't give up…I'm just sorry I can't be with you to see you grow up…. And Star…you are a wonderful person…I know my being gone will make you sad, and you don't deserve that… but I've taught you all I could… and I hope you pass that on to the person you call partner…you are amazing, and I won't forget you…good…bye….'_

With that final thought, the red warrior slumped down, his dark blue eyes closed beneath a visor that he'd worn his whole life.

Beside him was a dark warrior who melted into the shadows. A brother, a fighter, and a friend, the black shadow had only one last wish. That his little sister, the one who gave him hope, the one who made him smile, the one who made him laugh, the one who called him Oniichan, could live on and carry out his legacy.


	16. Home Again

Starfire raced across the sandy ground, her heart pounding. Behind her, GutsMan, MegaMan and Roll scrambled to keep up with her.

"How does she know where she's going, Guts Guts?" Asked GutsMan; curious to know how a blind person could find something so small as a cave in the Undernet.

"I dunno," MegaMan remarked quietly, "It's as if she's got some sort of guide."

Roll listened and nodded, shifting the pack on her back. Inside were water bottles and canteens, anything they could find that would hold water. Sam had insisted that Starfire drink something before setting off again. Right now, Sam was working on a program that would fix Starfire's corrupted optic data.

Skidding to a halt at what looked like a pile of rocks, Starfire cupped her hands around her mouth. "ProtoMan!" She called. "Proto, please speak to me!"

A screen appeared above Starfire's head, and Chaud's image appeared. "What are you waiting for? DIG!"

GutsMan and MegaMan sprang into action, moving the large boulders from the mouth of the cave. Roll then helped by clearing away the smaller rocks from where they were working.

Above them, a second screen appeared, this time Sam's. "I got it!" She crowed happily. "Starfire, prepare to see again!" Triumphantly, Sam pushed a button on her PET.

Starfire didn't have to wait long for the program to take effect. Suddenly she found herself gazing upon a pile of boulders and the Navis that were toiling away at them. For a moment, Star was silent, taking everything in again. The brilliant red and gold of GutsMan, MegaMan's royal blue hues, and Roll's cheerful pinks. Glancing up, she saw Sam, her soft brown hair pulled back with a bandana, as it normally was in preparation for venturing into the Undernet. Then there was Chaud, his deep blue eyes concerned, white hair perfectly in place.

A crash snapped Starfires attention to the pile of boulders, where GutsMan had removed one, which sent the rest tumbling out of the way.

Turning, MegaMan was about to call Starfire over, but she was already pushing past him, into the darkness of the cave. Only moments after she went in, Star returned, pulling Bass. "Get him outta here! And get him some water!"

"What about ProtoMan?" MegaMan asked, since he hadn't seen the red Navi yet.

Turning, Starfire headed back into the cave. "That's why I'm going back!" Shifting around, she finally located her friend in the darkness of the cave.

He was very dirty, but still the same as Star remembered. His silver hair now had a slight brown tint to it and the dust it had collected over the course of a week dulled his bright red armor. Asleep, he looked almost peaceful.

Pulling him more towards the shaft of light in the cave, Star called out to her friends. "Someone give me some water!"

Roll tossed Starfire a water bottle, and Starfire pulled open the cap with her teeth, since she was using her other hand to hold up ProtoMan's head.

Pouring the water towards the red Navi's mouth, she watched as the water cut rivers in the dirt on ProtoMan's face, but some water still went in. Abruptly, ProtoMan began coughing violently, his body naturally rejecting the fluids.

Starfire frowned and spoke in a soothing voice. "C'mon Proto, you need this!" Pouring more water into ProtoMan's mouth, Starfire rubbed his neck until the water went down.

After she had gotten the water down, ProtoMan gave a cough, but it was almost feeble and nowhere near as strong as the first ones.

Squirting a small amount of water into ProtoMan's mouth, Starfire repeated the process; while outside the cave MegaMan and company were doing the same for Bass.

After nearly fifteen minuets of forcing water down ProtoMan's throat, Starfire was rewarded by the silver haired Navi's return to consciousness.

"Star…?" ProtoMan's voice was dry and weak, but it still made Starfire smile all the same.

Grinning happily, Starfire's eyes sparkled. "Hey there you. You've got Chaud worried sick out there. Here, drink." Slowly Star let water trickle onto Proto's face.

Ordinarily, ProtoMan would've objected to having water poured into his mouth, preferring to do it himself, but now, he found that he didn't mind. Sitting up slowly, he looked at Starfire. "How's Bass?"

Both Navis paused as a torrent of cursing from outside the cave signaled Bass' awakening.

Nodding approvingly, Star's grin widened. "Judging by that cursing, he's alive and kicking."

Taking a moment, ProtoMan looked at Starfire. "Star…can you see?"

Turning her head to look at Proto, Starfire nodded happily. "I can see again. Sam fixed my programming." Glancing down at her hands, Starfire continued. "I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get to see your eyes though."

Taking one of Starfire's hands, ProtoMan smiled; the first time in a long while. "Don't worry, there'll be plenty of other opportunities to see them." Standing, he pulled Star to her feet. "C'mon, let's go see the others."

When the pair exited the mouth of the cave, a cry of happiness ran out. "STARRY!"

"ONIICHAN!" Starfire leapt into Bass' arms, and he spun her around in circled, laughing.

Meanwhile, ProtoMan was explaining everything to MegaMan, GutsMan, and Roll. From their search, to getting trapped, to how Star and Bass were related, and to how they found the hole in the cave wall.

When he finished, MegaMan whistled. "Wow, you'd never guess those two were siblings." He looked over to where Starfire was fawning over Bass, and Bass didn't seem to mind all that much.

Roll smiled. "I don't know, if you look hard enough you'll see some subtle similarities. Like they're both pretty tall and have this almost crooked smile!"

While MegaMan, Roll, and GutsMan discussed how the two Navis were similar, ProtoMan turned to look at his Net Op. "Chaud, sir?"

Looking down at his Navi, Chaud felt on the verge of tears. "ProtoMan… You don't need to call me sir. Just Chaud."

Surprised, ProtoMan felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "All right Chaud si- Chaud."

Allowing a grin to settle on his face, the white haired Netbattler smiled. "It's good to see you again ProtoMan."

"And you too Chaud."

Turning away, ProtoMan knew there would be time to talk with his Net Op later. He walked over to Bass and put his arm around Starfire's shoulders. Looking at Bass, ProtoMan smiled. "So, how do you like being dead?"

"I dunno…" Bass joked, "If this is being dead, it's a heck of a lot better than being alive!"

Starfire laughed, and it rang out like crystal clear chimes. "So what're you going to do now?" She asked quietly, leaning into ProtoMan.

With an almost sorrowful sigh, Bass shook his head. "I don't know Starry. I've now got a head full of memories that aren't quite mine yet. I'm not sure who to be yet!" Thinking for a moment, Bass slowly answered. "I think I'm going to wander for a little bit more, and I'll tell you why." He quickly said, seeing the dismayed look on Starfire's face. "When I roam, I'll have time to sort out all these memories and decide who I'm going to be. Plus, I'll be able to take care of unfinished business. But after that, maybe I'll drop in on you."

With a sage nod, Starfire answered. "All right, but you'd better come back Oniichan."

Grinning widely, Bass ruffled Starfire's hair. "It's a promise little buddy." Then he looked at ProtoMan. "I wanna hear that you're taking care of her, ya hear?"

Smirking playfully, ProtoMan replied. "All right, but only because you asked me to."

Bass turned and walked over to MegaMan, who pushed Roll behind him to protect her. Laughing, Bass held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Woah, whoa, whoa1 I'm not going to hurt you." Looking serious, Bass continued. "I remember you though. You were the only Navi I ever knew who could beat me. We will fight again, MegaMan, but next time, let it be for honor, not hatred."

MegaMan nodded. "Consider it done."

Next, Bass approached GutsMan. Poking him in the chest with a finger, Bass had a deadly hint to his voice. "And **you** mister! If I hear one word from my little sister, and don't worry, I'll hear a lot from her, that you're trying to hit on her, let's just say that anything you've seen me do in the past will be like frolicking in daisies compared to what I'll do to you. Get it?"

GutsMan nodded and Bass turned back to where ProtoMan had his arm wrapped around Starfire's shoulders. He smiled and shook his head. No matter how many times he had to see it, he'd still be shocked at the sight of his sister in the arms of another guy. "You two take care, all right?" He called, while walking off into the Undernet sunset.

Starfire nodded. "All right, but only if you do too! She called after him.

Waving over his shoulder, Bass disappeared into the Undernet once more, but this time, Starfire knew she would see him again.

ProtoMan squeezed Star's shoulders gently. "Star, what do you say to going home?"

"That," Starfire said, nuzzling her face against ProtoMan's chest, "Sounds just _wonderful_."

Both Navis stood and watched the sun set in a fiery ball of orange and red flame before turning away and walking back to the world they knew.

THE END 

Thank You Time! Thank you's go to HydraMan. EXE, ri2, and anyone else who reviewed this story for reviewing. Thanks go to SithKing Zero, my big bro for helping me fill in the plot holes. Special thanks to those who will read and review in the future! Thanks and keep looking for some more stuff1 I have one new project in the works, and it's a collaboration between some pals and me. Keep an eye out for that! In the meantime, thank you and enjoy these bloopers from the story!

_BLITZ CHICK_


End file.
